The present invention relates to a pivot mechanism, and more particularly to a pivot mechanism arranged between a power-receiving member and a main body of a vehicular electric appliance.
Nowadays, most electric appliances are developed toward miniaturization. Moreover, such electric appliances can be supplied with DC power source of for example 12V voltage via a socket of a cigarette-lighter in an automobile. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a part of an electric appliance used in an automobile according to prior art. The electric appliance 1 includes a power-receiving member 11 and a main body 12. The rod-shaped power-receiving member 11 is used for receiving a DC power by plugging into the socket of the cigarette lighter. The electric appliance 1, for example, can be a handsfree car kit for cellular phone, a reading lamp, a fan, a loudspeaker, or a liquid crystal display, etc. Between the power-receiving member 11 and the main body 12, the electric appliance 1 further includes a pivot mechanism 13. The pivot mechanism 13 can be utilized to impart multi-stage angles between the power-receiving member 11 and the main body 12 in order to overcome spatial restriction. The pivot mechanism 13 includes a first slab 131 and a second slab 132, which respectively extend from a surface of the main body 12 and one end of the power-receiving member 11. The contact side surfaces of the first slab 131 and the second slab 132 have corresponding male teeth and female teeth for engagement. After a screw 133 is used to fasten the first slab 131 and the second slab 132, the power-receiving unit 11 is positioned on the main body 12 at a specified angle.
It is believed that the pivot mechanism 13 in the prior art has the disadvantages as follows:
(1) the multi-stage angles between the power-receiving member 11 and the main body member 12 are obtained by loosing the screw 133, rotating the power-receiving member 11 to another angle, and finally fastening the screw 133 in such an inconvenient way; and
(2) since the power cord (not shown) from the power-receiving member 11 extends into the main body member 12 via the vacant space 134 of the pivot mechanism 13, the power cord is exposed and may lead to an unsafe condition.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved pivot mechanism of a vehicular electric appliance, which allows a multi-stage angle adjustment between the power-receiving member and the main body to be performed without unpicking any part of the appliance so as to properly orienting the electric appliance in a convenient manner.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provides a pivot mechanism arranged between a first portion and a second portion of an appliance. The pivot mechanism includes a first ring member, a first humpback bridge, a positioning base and a shaft. The first ring member is disposed on the first portion and having a first engaging element on the peripheral surface thereof. The first humpback bridge is disposed on the second portion and having a second engaging element on the top surface thereof, wherein the first humpback bridge is resilient and flexible. The positioning base is coupled with the second portion and having a first positioning hole. The shaft is penetrated through the first positioning hole and a center of the first ring member for incorporating the first ring member with the positioning base with the first ring member resting on the first humpback bridge, wherein when any of the first and second portions is pivoted about the shaft to have a specific angle therebetween, the first engaging element temporarily deforms the resilient and flexible first humpback bridge and then engages with the second engaging element to fix the specific angle.
Preferably, the second portion has a first hollow region beside the first humpback bridge, and the positioning base includes a first projecting plate having the first positioning hole, and passing through the first hollow region.
Preferably, the appliance is an electric appliance, and the positioning base includes an aperture for passing therethrough a power cord of the electric appliance which extends from the first portion into the second portion through the first hollow region. The appliance is one selected from a group consisting of a handsfree car kit for cellular phone, a reading lamp, a fan, a loudspeaker and a liquid crystal display. The first portion is a power plug. The second portion is an electric main body of the appliance.
Preferably, the second portion has a second hollow region opposite to the first hollow region by the first humpback bridge, the positioning base further includes a second projecting plate having a second positioning hole, and passing through the second hollow region, and the shaft sequentially penetrates through the first positioning hole, the first ring member and the second positioning hole.
Preferably, the pivot mechanism further includes a second ring member and a second humpback bridge. The second ring member is disposed on an opposite side of the first portion relative to the first ring member, having a center penetrating therethrough the shaft and having a third engaging element on the peripheral surface thereof. The second humpback bridge is disposed on the second portion in parallel to the first humpback bridge for resting thereon the second ring member, and having a fourth engaging element on the top surface thereof for engaging with the third engaging element, wherein the second humpback bridge is resilient and flexible so as to be temporarily deformed by the third engaging element to allow the first portion pivot relative to each other to have the specific angle.
Preferably, the centers of the first and second ring members are at a level slightly higher than the first and second positioning holes when the first and second ring members rest on the first and second humpback bridges, and the first and second projecting plates pass through the first and second hollow regions, respectively.
Preferably, the pivot mechanism according to claim 8 further includes a first and a second cover pieces coupled with the second portion by two opposite sides of the positioning base, respectively, and combined to cover the first and second ring member, the first and second humpback bridges, the first and second projecting plates, and the shaft.
Preferably, each of the first engaging element and the third engaging element includes a plurality of first teeth, and each of the second engaging element and the fourth engaging element includes a plurality of second teeth having a configuration complying with the first teeth.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicular electric appliance. The vehicular electric appliance includes a power-receiving member, a main body, a positioning and a shaft. The power-receiving member is used for being incorporated with a DC power source and having on one end thereof a ring member with a first teeth set on the peripheral surface thereof and a passage in a center portion thereof. The main body has a humpback bridge with a second teeth set on the top surface thereof, wherein the humpback bridge is resilient and flexible for supporting the ring member, and the first and second teeth sets have configurations match each other. The positioning base is coupled with the main body and having a positioning hole. The shaft is penetrated through the passage and the positioning hole for incorporating the power-receiving member with the positioning base, and serving as a pivoting axis for a pivoting operation of the power-receiving member relative to the main body, wherein the power-receiving member is pivoted to a position at a specific angle with the main body, and fixed by the engagement of the first t and the second teeth sets.
Preferably, the is selected from a group consisting of a handsfree car kit for cellular phone, a reading lamp, a fan, a loudspeaker and a liquid crystal display.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an angle-adjustable apparatus for adjusting an angle between a power-receiving member and a main body of a vehicular electric appliance. The angle-adjustable apparatus includes a first curved member, a second curved member and a coupling member. The first curved member is connected to one of the power-receiving member and the main body, and having a first engaging element thereon. The second curved member is connected to the other of the power-receiving member and the main body, made of a resilient and flexible material, and having thereon a second engaging element of a configuration complying with the first engaging element. The coupling member is user for connecting the first curved member with the second curved member by allowing the first engaging element to engage with the second engaging element, and including a shaft penetrating through the first curved member for allowing the first curved member to pivot about the shaft and move relative to the second curved member, thereby adjusting an angle between the power-receiving member and the main body. The first engaging element disengages from the second engaging element in response to an external force, deforms the resilient and flexible second curved member when the external force conducts the movement of the first curved member relative to the second curved member, and then engages with the second engaging element to fix the angle between the power-receiving member and the main body.
Preferably, the first engaging element includes a plurality of first teeth, and the second engaging element includes a plurality of second teeth having a configuration complying with the first teeth.
Preferably, the appliance is one selected from a group consisting of a handsfree car kit for cellular phone, a reading lamp, a fan, a loudspeaker and a liquid crystal display.
Preferably, the resilient and flexible material is plastic.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: